


Proposal

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some surprise news from Earth leads to another surprise for Rodney McKay.  Short and sweet McShep proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

John Sheppard walked into the gate room just as the Stargate flared to life. After seven years in Atlantis, it was still exciting to hear from Earth, even if it stopped feeling like home.

“Data transfer has been established,” Rodney said as supplies came in through the Stargate.

“I hear we are mostly getting agricultural supplies from Earth this time,” Teyla said, walking up.

“Yup,” Sheppard replied.

“Here comes the bacon,” Rodney smiled. Normally livestock didn’t interested him, but as they watched the pigs go through, well, who could argue with a steady, self-sustaining supply of bacon? Other livestock followed: chickens, sheep and miniature jersey cows with their cute soulful eyes.

“I’m seeing the data download now,” Elizabeth said. John smiled towards her, the joy of her return still fresh. She had been thought lost for years.

“Hm…” Elizabeth said after a moment.

“Hm?” John asks.

“Don’t ask, don’t tell has been repealed,” Elizabeth said, as she read through the news. 

“Really?” John leaned over to look.

“Yeah, really,” Elizabeth said as she scooted over to give John room to read.

“Is that the law that disallows marriage among your people of the same gender?” Teyla asked.

“No, that’s an archaic US law that kicks good people out of their military for falling in love. It’s stupid and we don’t have anything like that in Canada, which, by the way, has marriage equity.” Rodney explained.

John gave Rodney a funny look. “Yes. Yes it does.” Suddenly, John spins Rodney's chair around, leans down swiftly, and plants a kiss on Rodney’s lips. Rodney squawks in surprise, arms flailing.

Once that was dispatched with, John drops to one knee. “Dr. Meredeth Rodney McKay, would you marry me?”

“This is a joke?” Rodney says wide-eyed. “This is a joke isn’t it? It isn’t a very funny one.” Rodney looks wildly to the two women.

Behind them Elizabeth has the world's biggest grin, which she fails to cover with her hand. Ronan strolls up.

“What’s happening?”

“Colonel Sheppard is proposing marriage to Dr. McKay,” Teyla explains.

“Bout time.” Ronan says.

Meanwhile, John explains. “No Rodney, it isn’t a joke. You like me, right? Like really like-like me. I could tell.”

“Well…” Rodney looks around bewildered. Was he always that obvious? Teyla and Elizabeth are nodding encouragingly. Ronan’s rolling his eyes. “Maybe.” He says in a small uncertain voice. He isn’t uncertain at all about his feelings, but as of five minutes ago he thought John was as straight as they come and 100% not interested. 

“And I like you too, Rodney,” John says. “And now that I can be open with you, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“But…” Rodney is still trying to process this. The man that he’s pined after for seven years is suddenly proposing to him. For once, his brilliant mind can’t keep up. “Shouldn’t we, you know, date first?”

“Rodney, I’m with you nearly every waking minute for the past seven years. What more is there to know,” John said.

Rodney stood up, suddenly aware that all activity in the room has stopped, except for some escaped pigs, some flapping chickens, a few mooing cows. Everyone is staring at them. He looks back down at John, who’s still on one knee. He gathers himself up.

“Took you long enough, Colonel. Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

And the Gateroom erupts in cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
